Death of an Innocent
by PhantomDark-666
Summary: Ever had a person come up and say they love you? I bet you have, but what about a lusts vampire? Well having this vampire coming up to this young girl changed her world forever from a person to a dear pet for him.


**Death of an Innocent**

Yawning, the girl brushed the dark brown hair back from her delicate face. She sat back from her computer with a satisified smile, and clicked a few icons on the screeen. The printer began to whirr, and the girl yawned again.  
" Finally. Took long enough." The glow of the computer screen lit her face and gave her eyes an eerie bluish glow. In moments, the document was printed, saved and as she turned the computer off, she sighed.  
" About time. God, I can't believe how late it is!" She winced at the clock's digital glow, which read twenty after midnight. Stretching, she rose from her chair and stumbled into the bathroom. A light went on, and the sound of a shower began.

Outside, the moon lit everything faintly, but it was more than enough for the woman standing in the shadows. Her large, slanted eyes glowed a faint, ethereal blue in the darkness, and she glided forward, her eyes fixed on the single lit window of the darkened house. Smiling evilly, she slid over to stand beneath the darkened bedroom, listening for the water. When it was shut off, and the bathroom light went out, the woman's form shifted, the black bat's wings that had extended behind her disappearing, and she shrank several inches, so as to not appear too threatening. Her smile was seductive, and yet, very cold. Her attention was caught as the bedroom light went on, and a shadow moved across the window. Lucinda waited in the shadows, watching, until the light went out. She glided forward over the soft grass, no blade bending beneath her tiny feet, and her form melted away into a white mist, which drifted up to the half-open window.

Inside, the girl tossed and turned, her dark hair damp with sweat, despite the night not being overly warm. She sat up, small breasts heaving with gasps, and flung the sheets aside. Pain shot through her skull, and she whimpered, pressing her hands to her head.

" I can take your pain away childe." The sultry voice made her look up in terror. To the girl's shock, a woman so astonishingly beautiful it nearly made her heart stop glided out of the corner, her large, dark blue eyes smoky with desire. " I can take away any pain you feel…if you'll allow me." The girl froze in shock, her eyes confused, and her mind even more so. Desire surged through her, but she didn't know why. A horrified expression crossed her face and she drew back. The dark angel, for that was all the girl could think to call her, stepped forward, an inviting smile on her face. " Don't be afraid my little one. I would not hurt one so…delicate as yourself." By that moment, the woman was within arm's reach of the girl, and stroked her damp hair gently. " What is your name childe?" The girl stuttered for a moment before finding her voice.  
" Annaya." A cruel smile crossed Lucinda's face before she hid it behind a mask of compassion.  
" Annaya, my pet, don't fear me. I would never hurt you." Smoky sapphire eyes gazed intently into confused hazel ones until Annaya's body relaxed, and she slumped against Lucinda, who held her lovingly. " There there my little one. Lucinda will make it all better." Tilting Annaya's chin up. Lucinda bent and kissed her softly. The girl reacted at first with disgust, but it was an act, and she leaned into the kiss, as eager for Lucinda as the succubus was for her.

Annaya gasped when Lucinda pushed her back onto the bed, and the girl's modest nightshirt came away in one easy tear. Lucinda's eyes greedily swept the girl's slender body, and her hands ran over Annaya's skin, making the girl gasp and blush with the sensations. " How old are you my little one?"  
" Ei..eighteen." A sly smile crossed Lucinda's face as she stroked Annaya's waist with a teasing finger, and she looked up at the girl.  
" You've never been with a man, have you childe?" Annaya blushed hard and shook her head. Lucinda smiled, and rose to climb onto the bed and crouch over the mortal, her face inches from the girl's. " That's because you don't like men, isn't it? Don't lie to me. I will know." Annaya swallowed hard and blushed again before nodding reluctantly. Lucinda purred. " Good girl." Rising, the succubus stripped off the black leather hip huggers and the white lace stretch top. Nude, she stood for Annaya's appraisal.

The girl swallowed again, her heart pounding so loudly she was afraid the woman would hear. Desire such as she'd never known raged through her body, making her hot and cold at intervals. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the lush figure before her. Without realizing it, she had risen from the bed to walk over to the succubus. Timidly at first, and then with more courage, Annaya reached out and stroked the alabaster skin of Lucinda's throat. A soft smile began to form on the girl's lips, and hestiantly she leaned forward, wanting nothing more than to taste that skin. Lucinda's hands on her neck made Annaya jump, but she looked into those smoky sapphires, and all hesitation fled. She leaned forward eagerly, her mouth meeting the soft skin of Lucinda's throat. Sighing contentedly, Lucinda leaned her head back, her dark red curls brushing her bare hips. Annaya slid her mouth over the skin beneath her lips, tasting eagerly. She wasn't satisfied, and moved lower to Lucinda's firm breasts, pausing a moment to savor the sight of the light pink nipples jutting forth from the ivory skin. Then, she leaned forward and captured a nipple in her mouth, suckling hungrily. Lucinda's soft moan encouraged the timid girl, who began letting her eagerness show. Nuzzling and licking, she pleasured the succubus, and then a new desire made her pause. Glancing up at Lucinda's face for permission, the girl slid lower and found the warm, wet slit with first a curious finger, and then an eager tongue. Lucinda broke away suddenly, and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and spreading her legs wide.  
" Come here my pet, sate your desires and I shall sate yours." Without a thought, Annaya crawled to Lucinda, and gazed at the moist pink flesh spread before her eyes. She ran her hands up Lucinda's ivory thighs and spread the hairless lips open. Her passion overtook her, and Annaya dove forward, her tongue seeking the small knob that she knew instinctively was hidden within. Lucinda smiled in satisfaction as she watched the girl sucking on her clitoris. Waves of pleasure washed over the succubus, and she bend her head to kiss the nape of Annaya's neck.  
The girl jerked at the touch of those hot lips, because they evoked more pleasure than her own hands had ever brought her. Shuddering exquisitely, Annaya suckled harder on the moist flesh beneath her lips, running her tongue eagerly about. Her fingers moved to enter Lucinda, and stroked upwards. The succubus sighed in pleasure, and allowed herself to enjoy the girl's ministrations. When she came, it was violent and sudden, drawing a scream from the daemoness's throat, and giving Annaya a rush she hadn't expected. Licking her lips eagerly, she looked up at Lucinda, and smiled shyly. Lucinda returned the smile, and lifted Annaya easily to her feet.

" Now it is your turn my pet." With more strength than the slender woman appeared to possess, she drew Annaya close and kissed her, tongues mingling, as she pushed the girl onto the bed. The succubus's hands slid over Annaya's slender body, drawing squeaks and gasps from the girl. Lucinda's forked tongue flickered into view for a moment before she plunged it into the girl's wet flesh. Annaya bit back a scream, her eyes opening in shock. She had never before experience, no, not even imagined such feelings. Her head fell back, and she moaned aloud as Lucinda manipulated and massaged the only area on her body that seemed to feel. Her orgasm was swift in coming, and it was when the girl had reached the height of pleasure that Lucinda's lips clamped onto Annaya's mouth. The girl tried to fight it, but Lucinda's fingers were inside of her now, and stroking the most pleasurable spot she had. Annaya thrashed about, and Lucinda's eyes glowed icily. The pain was sudden, sharp and intense, drawing a cry from the girl's throat, but Lucinda did not let up. The succubus quickly kept the girl climaxing while she drank the innocent's soul. Annaya had strength left for one last scream before she collapsed, a lifeless corpse, onto the sheets.  
Lucinda straightened her hair, and drew her clothing back into place, smiling coolly. Bending, she kissed the girl's cold lips before drawing the sheets into place over her.  
" There, little one, I did promise to take away your pain." The succubus's smile was chilling, and she hummed a soft tune to herself as she let herself out of the girl's room.


End file.
